Million Dollar Boyfriend
by CHA KibaXNaruto baby
Summary: RE-WRITE of That'sHigh School For Yeah: what will happen when Naruto moves to California with his homophobe of a brother Kyuubi andmeets smoking hot hunk Kiba Inuzuka? Will they get together or will society holdthem back and destroy them? Find out here ;3
1. Chapter 1

**That's High school for ya (re-done)**

**Alright guys here's the new chapter hope it makes up for not updating for so long :/**

**Chapter 1**

'Great, I'm moving. not only moving but to Konohagakure, a rather large city or something where I'll have to attend a public school that claims to be the best in the state or something like that.' I thought to myself as I stared at my yellow-orangeish ceiling. 'It was the middle of winter, January fifth to be exact, so not exactly middle of winter but you still get the point. I currently reside in Tokyo Japan very big city, very nice too. Because my father has always dreamt of living in America we are moving there now, we're moving tomorrow so right now we're still packing the little things that are left in the house. Me, my mother Iruka and..'

"HEY YEA FAGGOT, COME ON AND HELP US PACK AND STOP STARING AT YOUR STUPID ANIME PORN!" came a deep yet slightly caring voice. Very, very slightly.

"Kyuubi Kitsune Uzumaki! How many times have I told you not to call Naruto that!?" I heard Iruka yell to my homophobe of a brother, Kyuubi.

"Hey it's not my fault he likes to get fu-" I already knew what he was about to say, it was the same thing he always says when he doesn't want to deal with me or be in the same room as me.

"I don't care what his sexual preference is; you still have to respect him regardless!" Iruka yelled at Kyuubi. Kyuubi would do the same thing all the time, shrug off Iruka's comment and then go to his room in solitude while Iruka would come up to check on me.

"Naruto? How you holding up in here? How's the packing?" she asked knocking on my door while entering with a concerned face. I just gave her a reassuring smile as a sat up on my ramen comforter which lay on a twin-sized bed with orange and black pillows.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just finishing up my packing." I said looking around my seemingly empty room. The only things that remained were some drawings I had done in the past of people I've never seen before except in my dreams.

"Okay, well I just wanted to check on you, Kyuubi has been getting worse with the name calling lately so I just had to check you know?" Iruka said with a slight smile while she patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Kyuubi Iruka, I can take his insults, they don't phase me." I said while giving her my signature smile. She only smiled in return and left my room.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed looking out the window to gaze upon a beautiful sunset, all the vibrate colors filling my room with an orange glow like fire.

It wasn't two minutes later that Kyuubi decided to come in and shut the door behind him. I sat up alarmingly as he stood there with a cold glare on me, he wasn't all that different looking than me, he had the same messy hair style as me but it was red for some reason, he was about two inches taller than me and was a year older. Although at the moment Kyuubi just had to pick this moment to barge into my room while he was shirtless, I mean yeah he is my brother and a complete homophobe but I still find him the slightest attractive and when I say slightest I mean very, very, VERY seldom do I find him attractive, and its only cause he has freaking amazing abs that I'm jealous of, which I can live without.

"Something wrong Kyuubi?" I asked looking at him with a board expression.

He only sneered before walking over to me and punching me in the gut and putting me in a sleeper hold.

"Now listen up you little queer ass bitch, I don't want you around me whenever we go to California so stay out of my way and don't talk to me. You aren't my brother so don't think of me as one got it?" Kyuubi asked in a forceful tone. I simply nodded and he released me walking out snickering to himself. I may hate his guts but I still can't help but see him as my only sibling who will be there for me...if he even will be there.

"Tomorrow..." I whispered to myself. I slowly got out and took down my drawings down from my walls, when I got to my last one it fell to the floor. When I picked it up and looked at it, it was the picture of the brunette kid who I didn't know with red triangles on his face. I sighed to myself, this was the one guy I saw in my dreams the most, the things he would do in my dreams was usually nothing he might wave at me and then just disappear. I gathered together my drawings and put them in my purple folder. After that I went downstairs to the kitchen where I knew Iruka was putting the final touches on dinner which was probably spinach and maybe some California rolls. When I got to the table Kyuubi was already sitting there eating his food while not even giving me a sideways glance. As soon as I sat down next to him he immediately got up and threw his plate away, lucky for him he had finished his food right as I sat down so he couldn't get in trouble for not wanting to catch my "gayness" as he calls it, but I knew better he would always finish before me because he would be in the kitchen helping Iruka fix dinner so he could be the first to eat and not have to deal with me.

"Naruto you know he really doesn't mean this all, he's just having some trouble accepting you is all." Iruka said sitting right in front of me.

"Yeah I know mom." I said very lowly while eating a California roll.

Iruka only sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face. "Hopefully when we get to California we can have a clean slate." Iruka hoped.

"Hopefully..." I repeated plainly.

I finished my food 2minutes later and washed the dishes and packed them up in a box I labeled 'VERY FRAGILE'. After that I went to my room where I just simply fell asleep in nothing but black boxers.

*Dream*

_It was any normal spring day, bright day, the smell of plant life in the air and overall a perfect time of the year for most people. By the looks of things I was in California or some American state. I was in front of some huge school that looked like a college campus just from outside. The next thing I noticed I was inside the school looking at Him. The one with the face tattoos. He was talking to these two girls who looked like they were flirting with him. One of them had hot pink hair that stopped at her shoulders while the other had light blonde hair that fell to her waist in the back and had a long bang that covered her right eye. The two of them were blushing and laughing while the tattooed boy just stood there with a smile on his face; he then looked up in my general direction and smiled greatly as he waved at me. I only blushed and waved back not knowing if the wave was for me or for someone else. When the two girls looked towards me they only pouted and ran over to me with a hand pulled back, preparing to smack me I presume. When they reached me their hands flew forward and I closed my eyes preparing for pain only for me to open my eyes and see their hands only inches away from my face. I was about to ask if they were ok only for a screeching ear-bleeding ring to pierce my ears._

*Dream over*

I woke up to find my alarm buzzing with the time 5:25 glowing red in my pitch black room. I sighed as I smacked my alarm shutting the sound off.

"Well I guess this is it." I said to myself as I got out of bed and went to the shower which was down the hall. I peaked in Kyuubi's room to see if he was awake, he was sprawled out under his crimson sheets mumbling in his sleep. I left his room quietly and hurried to the bathroom where I took my shower. Normally Kyuubi would wake up before me and take his shower but it seems today was a different story. I was washing my hair when I heard the door to the bathroom open, my first thought was that Kyuubi was just brushing his teeth because if he couldn't even stand being in the same room as me then there was no way he wanted to be in the bathroom with me, naked for that fact. I heard the sink running and I breathed a sigh of relief as I thought I was safe, what would I be safe from...I had no idea the worst that could happen is that he might try and harass me again, but when I heard cloths drop to the floor I began to panic.

'I only slept in boxers, so whatever just dropped can't be that.' I thought to myself, and then it hit me, like a ton of bricks.

Kyuubi was...undressing. With me in the fucking bathroom!

'Why the fuck was he getting naked in the bathroom when you could clearly tell I was in it?!' I thought, and then the worst happened, I heard the curtains move back and someone step in. I could feel his breath on my neck although it was a lot calmer than it usually is. I felt strong arms wrap around my stomach and Kyuubi put his head in between my neck and shoulder. When I turned to look at him I saw his eyes were closed and he had a 'wet dream' smile on his face, and it dawned on me.

HE'S FUCKING SLEEP WALKING!

Ohhhhhhhhhhh this isn't good, if he wakes up and sees that he's hugging me while pressed up against me, he'll kill, me bury me, dig me up, bring me back to life, and kill me again.

'I gotta get out of here fast!' I thought to myself.

Kyuubi started placing butterfly kisses on my neck and I tried to devise a plan of escape, but that's hard to do when you have your somewhat attractive brother kissing on your neck while his horny appendage is directly in between your now hot entrance. It took every ounce of my free will to not take advantage of the situation and just let him fuck me in his sleep, but I couldn't so I just kept looking for an opening so that I could escape. His grip around my waist loosened and eventuality he put his hands on either side of my waist as he thrust his hot cock between my asshole. I moaned lightly at the feeling of his huge cock stretching me open inch by inch which only seemed to fuel his desire to fuck even more. He kept thrusting until I heard him grunt and I felt his hot cock spasm and his seed explode all over my lower regions, it dripped down in between my ass and I felt it swim down my back side. I could only imagine that he was dreaming of fucking some poor innocent blonde chick to a cum filled pulp. At that moment he released his hold on me and I took this time to escape, I exited the bathroom right as he started yawning and stretching. I closed the door lightly behind me and ran to my room where I closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Kyuubi can really be a hard sleeper sometimes and what just happened between me and him will scare me for life. I walked to my dresser where I had my last out fit for today picked out; it was an orange and black jacket with matching orange pants. Ad I was about to put my clothes on I remembered, I still have Kyuubi's cum on my ass. I back at my violated behind and saw a huge clump of Kyuubi's seaman lying on the top of my ass. Curiosity got the best of me and I scooped some of it up a stared at it, it wasn't as warm as it first was but it still kept its somewhat non liquidity form. I slowly brought it to my lips as I licked it off my hand, it tasted like fish and sweets at the same time. Not the tastiest thing I've ever had but also not the worst. I cleaned myself off and put my clothes on; as I walked out of my room Kyuubi came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had his usual hateful sneer angled towards me, but if he knew what he just did to me while unconscious, he would probably second guess his whole view on things. I walked downstairs to see Iruka fixing some pancakes and sausage. I happily gave her a hug and told her good morning while I sat down and waited for the food to be ready. When it was Kyuubi downstairs wearing a (RED) logo shirt with a black hoodie, ripped dark blue jeans and some black Vans with red shoe laces. For what seemed like the first time ever we all sat down at the table and ate as a family, somewhat.

*Time Skip (in California)*

I stood outside gazing upon the new building I would call home. It was a two story caramel colored house with a bonus room. The moving people help put some of the things in the house along with Kyuubi and myself. We were taking in the last boxes now that would go to the kitchen. After we got all the boxes in the house we all went to our new rooms to get them the way we want them. Kyuubi and my room were directly across from each other's again and of course Kyuubi demanded the bigger of the two. I went to my new room and started hanging my pictures and other paintings I had. Amazing enough we were able to get our beds put in our rooms already so we wouldn't have to sleep on a mattress. I sat on my bed and looked out the window to see that same sunset that I always loved so much; I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. In four days I'll start school again and deal with the living hell that is known as

High school.

**CHA! Alright guys heres the first chappie of the redone THFY**

**And before some of you ask, yes this is still a KibaNaru story and**

**not some crazed KyuubiNaru incest story, but there will be another Kyuubi lemon later in the story.**

**Thats all I'm saying for now. Anyways the next chappie should be up next week, until the ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: CHA! Sorry its late guys, hope u can forgive me TT-TT. Anyways heres chapter two, enjoy and don't forget to review ;3**

Chapter two

I awoke to the usual buzzing sound of my annoying alarm clock which read 5:35 in bright red. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and sat up in my bed stretching and yawning. Today is the day I go back to that horrid place known as high school. I got out of bed and went through my dressers deciding on what to wear. Since it was supposed to rain today I decided to wear some sky blue ripped skinny jeans with my orange high-top converse's along with a white tank top and my orange sleeveless jacket to show off my somewhat muscles even though I really have a boney body build.

I went to the bathroom and combed my hair to its natural spiky look and then went downstairs to get breakfast, Iruka said she was gonna drive us to school today so she could get a good look at the campus and meet the teachers real quick and etcetera, Iruka was fixing omelets with cheese, bell peppers, tomatoes and onions.

As Kyuubi and I sat at the table, together, we ate silently, we thought about how our classes might get scheduled. Kyuubi finished his breakfast before me and went to brush his teeth and other morning stuff. I finished shortly after and followed his example brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant, etc. Iruka washed the few dishes as Kyuubi and I made our way down the stairs.

"Alright boys ready to go?" Iruka asked before grabbing her purse and car keys.

Kyuubi only shrugged and I simply nodded.

We left the house, locking the door behind us, and got inside Iruka's silver Honda Accord. Kyuubi chose to sit in the front while I sat in the back seat, alone.

TS (at the school)

We arrived at the front of the school looking at just the front of it and already it looked like a college.

*Just like in my dream.* I thought to myself.

Iruka parked in the half full parking lot and we got out, heading towards the front office. Once we were there, there was a lady with shoulder length black hair and two students helping her, two girls one with pink hair the other with blonde hair.

*Another excerpt from my dream? This is getting freaky.* I thought to myself with a confused look on my face.

As we walked to the front desk the lady with black hair looked up at Kyuubi and I and smiled.

"Ahh you two must be the foreign exchange students we heard about. Hi I'm Shizune." she said with a smile on her face and a hand extended. Iruka shook her hand first then Kyuubi did followed by me last.

"Your names are Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Shizune asked typing our names in the computer. I simply nodded and she typed in some more information. As she was doing this Kyuubi decided to introduce himself to the two unidentified girls behind the desk. They blushed and giggled as he made them laugh and get off track from their work. They eventually turned to me and smiled and waved, me being the courteous person I am returned the gesture and watched Kyuubi talk to them again.

"Yeah that's my faggot of a brother, Naruto." I heard Kyuubi say to the girls as he turned back to them. I only balled my fist in anger and just let it go.

*This was to be expected.* I thought.

Iruka simply put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back not wanting her to be too worried.

"Okay here are your schedules." Shizune said handing me and Kyuubi our schedules. I looked at mine and read my first period teachers name which was Mr. Hatake.

"Your first class is English with Mr. Hatake on the second floor." Shizune said with a blush on her face.

*I wonder what the blush is for.* I said to myself.

Kyuubi and I made our way to the second floor of the 4 story school, Iruka decided to walk us to class but I know she was secretly making sure Kyuubi didn't try and harass me before we started school. As we neared room 301 I saw Iruka wave at us signaling that she was leaving us here. We entered the room and instantly all eyes went to us. Some people whispered something about us being cute while most talked only about Kyuubi. We walked to the front of the room and handed the spiky white haired man our notes letting him know we transferred into his class. The man simply introduced himself as Kakashi and told us to sit where ever for now. Kyuubi took a seat in the row second closest to the door which was surrounded by a bunch of girls. I decided to sit in the middle of the class where only some raven haired kid sat and another kid with black hair who had his hair style in which it resembled a pineapple. As I sat down the ravenette, who sat to my left glanced at me before slightly waving. I waved back weakly before looking to my right to see who I was surrounded by. I saw a pale brown denim backpack lying on the floor suggesting that somebody sits there but was probably in the bathroom or something. In front of me sat some weird kid who wore a dark grey hood and if I remember he also had on some really dark glasses. Maybe he's blind, I thought to myself. I glanced over to Kyuubi who was laughing along with the three girls he was sitting with, he looked over to me and smirked giving me the peace sign. Most would see it as a sign of friendship, bit Kyuubi's meaning was a lot different when he did it to me, it always means 11 when directed towards me, which in sex talk usually means two...you know what's. And I soon learned its second meaning from him which was what he always calls me every day... Faggot.

I sighed and put a hand on my face as I rested my elbow on the desk, I looked around to see what everyone was doing as far as work, but I didn't see any work being done, only people laughing, sleeping, reading, or drawing. *Must be a free day* I thought.

It was then that the classroom door opened and in walked... O...M…G...

A tall, tan brunette walked in, he was wearing a simple black shirt that said "I'm cool" on it with a tight thin leather jacket on that showed off his muscular arms with a pair of baggy dark blue pants on and to top it off he had some brown Converse shoes on. Holy fuck, this guy was my exact definition of smoking hot. I could already see myself roasting hamburgers on his body.

I had to stop myself from staring as I noticed he was coming in my direction, he sat down next to me looking bored as ever as he slumped in his chair. I closely examined his face noticing the red upside down triangles on his cheeks that reached down right above his mouth. He looked behind himself to talk to the pineapple head shaped kid who was almost asleep telling him about some party on Saturday and a girl named Ino's house. The drowsy teen seemed not interested and just put his head down and fell asleep. The sexier of the two, at least to me, grunted and turned back around only to meet my gaze. He stared at me for a second before speaking.

"Who are you stranger?" he asked in a friendly manor.

I hesitated before responding trying not to get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm N-Naruto." I stated bluntly.

He seemed amused and smirked.

"Well Naruto I'm Kiba, nice to meet you." he said with a gorgeous smile that I couldn't help but shiver at.

"The lazy bum behind me is Shikamaru, the emo kid to your left is Sasuke and the quiet guy in front of you is Shino." Kiba said pointing to all the new people. Shikamaru waved without even lifting his head, Sasuke only fake laughed a Kiba and Shino simply turned around to look at me and turned back around. Suddenly I heard Kyuubi burst out in laughter most of the class turned to stare at him but he didn't stop his laughter.

"Is that your brother?" Kiba asked laughing at the attention Kyuubi was getting.

"Yeah, that's Kyuubi... I hate him though." I said turning back around to put my head down on my desk. Kiba seemed taken aback by this and tried to figure out why I hated him.

"He can't be that bad can he?" Kiba asked in a hushed tone trying to keep the conversation private.

"I mean everyone has arguments with their siblings right?" Kiba asked trying to rationalize the situation.

"No... He talks bad about me every day and he..." I stayed quiet trying not to spill too much information about my sexual preference, because if I read enough about Americans then I know then I know they can be very unaccepting to gays.

"He what? Does he hit you or something?" Kiba asked as though we were good friends.

"No he just... I can't say. It's to... personal." I said looking away from his sexy concerned face.

"Okay I can respect that, but don't expect to keep it from me forever if u plan on being my friend." Kiba said with that sexy grin. I simply smiled with a slight blush and then the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom and looked at my schedule to see where my next class was at.

"Do want me to help you find your class?" Kiba asked standing behind me with a sincere smile. It was then that I really saw the height difference between us. I was 5'9 and Kiba as a little taller than me so he was probably 5'11 or 6'0.

"Uhh sure." I said blushing feeling helpless because I have no sense in direction.

"Okay next you have art with Yamato so you'll have to go to the third floor and over in that direction." Kiba said pointing off to some random direction. I simply laughed.

"Well according to your schedule I'll see you later in third and sixth period so don't miss me too much." Kiba said with a laugh handing me my schedule back, as he did this though our fingers brushed against each other and I blushed dropping my paper. I went to grab and stood up looking at Kiba who just looked back with a neutral expression. I was about to thank him for his hospitality when somebody accidentally bumped into me and caused me to fall forward and tackle Kiba causing me and him to fall to the floor, with me on top of him. When I opened my eyes I saw that Kiba and my lips were only a few inches away. I jumped up suddenly and saw Kiba sit up confused.

"I-I'm so sorry I said before running off to my next class.

*TS (sixth period (last period of the day))

I walked into the history class that was taught by an Asuma. As I entered the classroom I noticed Kiba in a seat near the door. I smiled and looked at him while I made my way to sit behind him.

"So how'd your other classes go?" Kiba asked with a childish grin on his face. I smiled and set my book bag on the floor.

"Well they went fine, but I missed you too much in my last two." I said with sarcasm at the end but only I knew that I really meant it.

Kiba only laughed at my statement and responded with equal sarcasm in his voice.

"Well you don't have to worry; good ol' Kiba is here to take away your worrying, unless you're still worrying about on what my mouth taste like?" Kiba said with a seductive voice.

I blushed and frowned at him because I had already apologized about a thousand times already about the almost kiss.

"I said I was sorry Damnit! How many times do I have to say sorry before you forget about that!?" I nearly yell at him.

"Hmm I don't know probably a hundred more times then I'll be satisfied." Kiba said jokingly.

I simply fake laughed at him before paying attention to class seeing as the bell just rang.

*TS* (leaving class)

"So Naruto where do you live?" Kiba asked as we walked down the hallways making our way to the exit.

"Well I live like only a block away from school so it's not too far if you were going to give me a ride." I said humbly. "And second, I just moved into this house a couple of days ago so I don't know my address but I know the general direction and what it looks like." I said laughing. Kiba laughed along with me as we exited the building.

"Well I can always text you if you want. Wait here's my number." Kiba said getting out a piece of paper and writing his name and number on it.

"Don't lose that, it's worth a million bucks." Kiba laughed as he walked off to the parking lot. I looked down at the paper and saw his number clearly written along with his name in cursive writing.

"One million bucks..." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys school is a drag you know?**

**Anywhow I wanna thank my first commenter whoose name is...**

**xXVICXx: thanks for commenting and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 3

I walked into my house and closed the door behind me and leaned against the door and sat down with a fan girl sigh.

"Kiba..." I whispered to myself as daydreamed about him.

"Hey faggot, stop daydreaming about the tattooed kid and get up and make yourself useful why don't cha?!" Kyuubi said to me glaring at me from the kitchen door. I simply snarled at him and got up to go to my room to put my stuff down. I notice the piece of paper that Kiba had just given me before we departed. I reached for it only for it to be snatched away by none other than...

"Hey faggot what cha doin? Whose number did you get some girly fag just like you?" Kyuubi asked laughing as he read the number.

"Give it back Kyuubi, you fucking asshole!" I yelled trying to grab the paper, but Kyuubi just pushed me away and held the paper up so I couldn't get to it.

"Give me a call or shoot a text some time, Kiba." Kyuubi read aloud and shoved me onto my bed and held me down.

"So is he your boyfriend? What's funny is I didn't perceive him to be a fag, I swear you gays are getting better and better with hiding your true intentions." Kyuubi laughed as he pinned my hands above my head. I struggle to free myself from his grasp but he was always substantially stronger than me.

"You know I haven't given you your daily beating in a while, maybe know would be a good time to start it back up." Kyuubi snarled at me before making a fist and retracting it before he lunged forward and connected his fist with my gut. I gasped and winced in pain as he prepared a second punch. He kept punching me none stop for a couple of minutes before I finally passed out from the pain. When I finally woke up I could tell it was late because the sun was set and I could hear Iruka yelling at Kyuubi to stop hurting me or else he would really regret it. I tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach was just too much and I ended up falling back on my bed. I groaned in agony and rolled on my side to try and dispel the pain but to no avail. I heard more bickering before Kyuubi just sighed in defeat and slowly walked to my room. He had his arms crossed and a look on his face that portrayed annoyance, selfishness and uncaring.

"I'm sorry for punching you." Kyuubi stated bluntly and just walled off to his room.

Iruka walked in a little latter to check on me and make sure that I was okay.

"How you holding up?" Iruka asked sitting on my bed and rubbing my side. I shifted my weight and looked up at her calm face but I knew behind the caring face she just wanted to castrate Kyuubi and make him eat the remains.

"I'm good just a little sore is all." I said and tried to sit up but failed as pain shoot up my spine. Iruka jumped to help me sit back down; I laid my head down on the pillow and turned back on my side.

"I also got you guys your new phones today." Iruka said pulling two iPhones out of her inside coat pocket, one was black and one was white.

"You can choose which one you want." Iruka said holding both up to me. I reluctantly took the white one and powered it on.

"So this is Kyuubi's then." Iruka said looking over it like it was not worthy of being in her presence.

I only smiled as she laughed at my reaction to her Kyuubi face.

"You know what, I'll let you decide what to do with his phone, you deserve that at least, for what happened today." Iruka said handing me Kyuubi's phone. I took with an idea of what to do with it already.

*TS (Next day before first period)* POV 3

It was a pretty decent day so far, Kyuubi was grounded from his games and Naruto was still contemplating a punishment for his phone. Naruto was currently sitting in his seat waiting for the first bell to ring... and for Kiba to show up. He was so fantasized by the dog looking boy that he forgot to tell him he didn't have a cell phone, at least until now. The first bell rang and the majority of the class all flooded in at once, not that it mattered anyways because Kakashi was always late, according to Kiba. Kiba finally walked in being the last one, wearing a brown hoodie and faded designer jeans that were light blue. He sat down gave me his usual toothed grin showing me his oddly sharp canines.

"So how you been Naruto?" Kiba asked greeting me.

I simply shrugged before answering.

"Been good nothing much happened."

"Did your bro mess with you again?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice.

I shifted in my seat wondering how he knew that that.

"Sort of..." I said quietly.

"Naruto. You know I can't let that happen right?" Kiba said with a stern tone.

"Naruto, I'll protect you no matter what." I heard Kyuubi's voice say. I immediately turned to see if my suspicion was confirmed only to be met by Kiba's concerned glance.

"What?" I replied.

"I said I'll protect you no matter what. Are you ok?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto funny.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just sleepy that's all." I stated.

"Hey how did you know Kyuubi messes with me?" I asked wanting to know how the handsome boy knew about my abusive life with Kyuubi.

"I could see the bruise on your neck and also before when you walked into class I saw how you had a slight limp. I asked you about it yesterday so I kinda assumed that it was your bro and not your mom since you said you hate Kyuubi." Kiba said looking down at the ground.

"Oh." was all I said before noticing Kakashi walking in. Kiba still seemed concerned about Kyuubi and intended to do something about it. Kiba glanced over to Kyuubi and saw him laughing with the girls again.

(TS end of 1st period)

Naruto and Kiba had started walked out of the classroom to say their goodbyes. Kakashi was as usual reading his stupid porno while we just sat in class all day.

"Also Naruto why didn't you text me yesterday?" Kiba asked wondering why the sun lit blonde didn't text him.

"Oh yeah about that. I was so caught up in things yesterday that I forgot to tell you I didn't have a cell phone." I said while scratching my neck. Kiba only said a silent 'oh' and scratched his cheek.

"But I got one yesterday also!" I said trying to lift the mood and showed Kiba my white iPhone 4s.

"Sadly though before I was gonna text you Kyuubi kinda... attacked me." I said the last part quietly but Kiba heard it.

"He what?!" Kiba almost screamed catching some people's attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just I meet you just yesterday and all."

Kiba sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your right I'm sorry maybe we can catch up some other time k?" Kiba asked.

I simply nodded and with that they parted.

(TS third period)

I walked into the art class that smelled of paint and crayons. I took a seat next to Kiba again and that Sasuke kid I think was his name.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS, I SIMPLY CAN'T WORK WITH THIS UN!" came a loud angry voice from the front of the classroom. I look up to see some long blonde haired girl talking to the teacher.

"That's funny I thought I heard a gu-" I couldn't finish the sentence before the same voice boomed at the teacher again, this time the girl turned around to revel a dude!

"What the hell?!" I said trying to comprehend what just happened.

"That's Deidara." Kiba laughed.

"He's a dude!" I said looking back to Deidara.

"Yeah that's a common misconception." Kiba said looking back to Naruto.

"He doesn't get picked on for having long hair?" I asked seeing Deidara sit right in front of him next to some red head.

"No not really he's actually pretty popular here." Kiba said starting on his drawing.

I turned to look at the girlish looking blonde then started his own drawing.

"Oh yea also Kiba did you hear? Garra's back at school finally." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Garra?" I said with a confused expression.

"Oh he's just some emo faggot who wears like a pound of makeup, you should see it its ridiculous!" Kiba said with a slight laugh.

*This can't be happening. It has to be a dream.* I thought hearing those words leave Kiba's lips.

"Oh really?" I said nervously starting to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah and he's so gay like he'll say like 'guys you should stop messing with me it's not cool to mess with someone who's gay'" Kiba laughed making his best attempt to imitate a gay person in his retrospective view.

"You don't say huh?" I said getting shaking and feeling tears treating to fall.

"Yeah he's such a weird-o. Hey you okay?" Kiba asked noticing my red eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom." I said getting up and asking to go and left the room in a hurry.

"That was weird." Kiba said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and glanced at the door.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and into the stall and began crying. I cried to my heart's content because the guy I'm crushing on is a total homophobe just like my brother.

"Why Kiba why?" I said to myself.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say.

I immediately got up and opened the stall door to see a blood red haired kid looking at me with one eye looking like a raccoon eye and the kanji sign for love on his forehead in red. He wore red and black checkerboard pants and a red shirt with skull on it with a long red dress shirt. Damn this kid likes red.

"You ok man?" the red head asked.

"Umm yeah... I'm good. Who are you?" I asked sniffing and whipping my eyes.

"I'm Garra. And you?" Garra asked.

"I'm Naruto." I stated bluntly.

"Well hello Naruto nice to meet you I guess." Garra said holding a hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and cleaned my face.

"What were you crying about?" Garra asked putting on his black eye liner on his other eye.

"Some guy..." I said lowly.

"Really!? So I'm not the only gay here after all huh?" Garra asked finishing up his makeup.

"I guess not." I said with a smile.

Garra only laughed and then gave me a hug. I didn't really know what to do so I just hugged back.

"I'm sorry it's just its good to finally meet someone with the same preference as me you know?" Garra said letting me go.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto; we'll have to hang out some time." Garra said grabbing my hand and writing his number on it in red pen.

Garra left with a wave and left me to stand there in the empty bathroom alone. I walked back to class thinking about Garra; he wasn't as bad as people let on. I don't know why people hate him so much. I walked into the classroom to see Kiba look up to me with that ' infamous Inuzuka smile' as he called it. I sat down next to him and began work on my protect again.

"Hey what happened are you okay?" Kiba asked looking at me worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had some stuff in my eyes and it was really bothering me." I said trying not to remember what had caused the whole commotion.

"Okay but hey listen, you're gonna come by house today no matter what you say got it?" Kiba said with a serious and playful tone.

I only sighed knowing whatever would happen there would never be what I truly wanted.

"Okay got it." I said with a fake smile.

(TS end of school)

"So why do you want me to come to your house again?" I asked trying to figure out why I was going to my crushes house.

"Because. I don't want you to be stuck home with your brother like that. I just can't stand by and watch you be hurt like this, it hurts me on the inside." Kiba said as we reached his black Mustang GT. I reluctantly got in the car and Kiba drove to his house.

"I'll drive you back whenever you're ready to go." Kiba said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive was short and quiet since he didn't turn on the radio. Once in front of his house I saw that it was beautiful. It was two stories and had a nice backyard from what I could tell.

"Come on." Kiba said and walked up to the front door and unlocked it walking in.

Immediately a giant white dog came running down the stairs and started growling at me.

"Akumaru that's enough already." Kiba said in a stern tone as the dog stopped growling and walked up to me to sniff me. The dog named Akumaru, sneezed a couple of times while sniffing me and then left.

"Sorry he can be very protective sometimes." Kiba said apologizing.

"It's fine no biggie." I said.

"Well don't just stand around make yourself at home." Kiba said turning to walk up the stairs.

I followed close behind and saw that Kiba was taking his shirt off revealing his nicely toned 6-pack and settled arms and his broad chest and to top it off he had the V that lead down to the forbidden area. This day can't end well for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hate that I love you

**A/N: Okay guys heres the next chapter and don't foret to reveiw i wanna try and get more reveiws on this one than the original**

**anyways special thanks to:**

**whovian212: sorry about the scare but it had to be done!**

**Jay: glad you liked it hope you continue to read on.**

This was the worst kind of torture imaginable. Here I was over at my crush's house, in his room with him shirtless; god really must hate me to make me go through this. Kiba was currently sitting on one of his red binge bags playing Halo 4 on his Xbox 360, still shirtless by the way. I was just awkwardly sitting on his other red binge bag watching him getting mad about something funny, at least it was funny to me.

"FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARD!" Kiba yelled at the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. I laughed at his frustration because Sasuke keep beating Kiba. Kiba only glared at me and I stopped laughing. He in turn started laughing and I blushed.

"Come on, you can't nominally be this shy are you?" Kiba asked giving me a friendly shove. I only shrugged as an answer.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to you yet so I don't know what to say really." although I knew there was one thing I wanted to say, but shyness got the better of me and I keep quiet about it. Kiba only nodded understandably at my comment and looked at his TV before looking back at me.

"Hey do you wanna play a game or something?" Kiba asked getting up from his spot and walking toward his Xbox. I simply shrugged at his question not really knowing what to say.

"Do you have Nazi zombies?" I asked sitting Indian style.

Kiba only smirked and responded with a nod. He turned around looking over his collection of games bending over slightly so he could see them better. I couldn't help but notice his green boxers hanging out of his pants because they were sagging.

"Found it." Kiba said turning around and holding the case up slightly. Again I couldn't help but notice his strikingly gorgeous features, the way his arm muscles were so defined like steep Alabama hills and his well-toned olive skin toned chest and abs along with his perky milk chocolate colored nipples. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted him and I wanted him bad, but I had to keep reminding myself the most unsatisfactory thing, and that was that he is homophobic.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto, did you wanna play or not?" Kiba asked waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked back to reality and saw Kiba with a confused face and I awkwardly laughed and scratched my head.

"Sorry about that, but yea I wanna play." I said trying to sound innocent. Kiba only gave a slight laugh before walking back to the game system and putting the disk in and walking back over to me with a second controller.

*Kiba POV*

Naruto was pretty good at this game; I'll admit that much but still needed some improvement here and there. Although I still had this strange feeling, like I needed to protect Naruto.

*Must just be brotherly love.* I said to myself but there was also this feeling of being watched, and every time I looked over to Naruto I caught him staring at me. Maybe he's jealous of my abs, just about every other guy is and because I can get any girl I want, when I want. I even played a little prank on Garra whenever he first moved here and pretended to be into him and completely embarrassed him in front of everyone. It had to be one of the best pranks I've ever pulled on someone and yet I still think I can do better. I smirked at that last thought and Naruto yelled something bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed.

I gave a questioning look before looking at the screen and seeing Naruto's character being murdered by the zombies.

"Oops." I said with a guilty look.

Naruto only sighed before letting it go.

I smiled and looked at my watch noticing the time was 5:30p.m.

"Hey did you need to head home? It's getting kinda late." I said looking at Naruto who was glaring daggers at the TV. He turned to me slowly and looked at his phone and saw the time.

"Yeah I guess I should get home, Iruka should be getting home about now anyways." Naruto said getting up. I got up shortly after him and looked around for my shirt.

"Hey have you seen my shirt around?" I asked looking at Naruto who just looked to the side and picked up one of my stray wife beaters.

"Eh that'll do." I said and reached for it only for Naruto's hand to brush against mine and he dropped it. I went to get it only for us to bump head and for Naruto to step on my binge bag and trip on it and fall on top of me like the first time only this time... our lips actually connected.

*Naruto POV*

"Hey Naruto did you need to get home? It's getting late." I heard Kiba say as I was glared at the screen that currently said you lose.

I turned to Kiba who was waiting on a response from me and I took out my phone and saw that it was 5:30.

"Yeah I guess I should get home, Iruka should be getting home about now anyways." I said putting my phone away and getting up. Kiba got up afterwards and began looking around for something.

"Have you seen my shirt around?" he asked looking back up to me. I looked to my left and saw a wife beater hanging of his bed side.

"Eh that'll do." Kiba said walking over the binge bag and reached over for it. I simply held it out to him and our fingers brushed against each other's and I dropped it. As I went to grab it Kiba's and my head collided and I staggered back only for me to lose my footing and fall forward into Kiba, again. But the most shocking part of it was that instead of being really close to his lips like last time I actually kissed him! Not intentionally, but still. I was kissing Kiba, I was scared at first because his eyes were huge and he looked like he was about freak out, but then he put his big strong hands on my exposed waist and actually closed his eyes deepening the kiss. I was beyond shocked; Kiba Inuzuka was actually kissing me and liking it. I decided to milk this moment for all it's worth and closed my eyes kissing back because I knew this opportunity would most likely never happen again.

*Kiba POV*

Naruto Uzumaki was kissing me. I was shocked none the less but strangely I was disgusted. It actually felt right.

*That's impossible! Kiba Inuzuka is not a homosexual.* I thought to myself but yet I had to know for sure, so I put my hands on Naruto's waist and started kissing him.

*Hopefully Naruto doesn't freak out.* I said to myself. Eventually he came around and started kissing back too enjoying himself and rubbing my sides and feeling my pecks.

*So Naruto's gay huh?* I asked myself rhetorically. After about half a minute of French kissing I actually started feeling myself getting hard and it wasn't wasting time trying to make itself known, so I decided to end the make out session, by tossing Naruto off of me. Naruto landed on his ass right at my door way with the most confused face I've ever seen on him.

"Kiba, I-" Naruto stared but I cut him off.

"Save it. Just wait downstairs for me." I said grabbing my shirt and putting it on. Naruto slowly got up and walked downstairs. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands trying to get myself together.

*Okay, so you kissed a guy and got a boner, what does this mean for me?* I asked myself remembering the kiss and my 'little problem' only increasing. Akamaru decided to finally come in my room and see me and only walked up to me and licked my cheek. I looked up at him and saw him sitting just wagging his tail. I pet his head and finally got up and headed downstairs to see Naruto sitting on one of the couches with a depressed look on his face. When I walked down the final stair he finally got up and looked away trying not to look me in the face.

"I'm so sorry Kiba I didn't mean to kiss you." Naruto said holding his arm and clenching his eyes shut. I sighed and walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy.

"It's fine Naruto; really it wasn't your fault. Besides I'm the one who kissed you first after all." I said with a slight smile.

Naruto whipped his eyes and looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Don't you hate me now though; I mean you're a homophobe after all?" Naruto asked looking down again. I simply lifted his head up so he could look me in the eyes.

"Look I don't know how I feel about all this right now but it doesn't change the fact that we're friends okay?" I asked him in a serious tone.

He simply nodded with a slight smile.

"Thanks Kiba." he said lowly.

"No problem." I said and began looking for my keys.

Once I found them I quickly feed Akamaru and left the house along with Naruto.

Once we were in my car I drove off with Naruto telling me where his house was. The drive was mostly silent except for the radio playing; it was currently playing Thrift shop as I drove up to Naruto's house. Naruto and I got out of the house and walked up to the front door and I stopped Naruto from ringing the doorbell for a second.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to let you know even if I do come to the conclusion that I'm bisexual or whatever and we do end up dating I wanted to say it may be difficult. My mom is a serious Christian and my dad doesn't really approve of quote unquote 'faggots' so that's why I said all those things before about Garra." I said scratching the back of my head and looking down. When I looked up I saw a sad look on his face again, it always hurt me to see that face.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try and give you a chance, I just need some time to think about all this first okay?" I said lifting his head up by his chin. Naruto simply nodded and gave me a hug. I returned it and patted his back. When he let me go we stared at each other for a moment before we kissed again, it was something about his eyes that always hypnotized me. Suddenly we heard the door opening and I saw a tall brunette women with waist long hair standing in the door way. Naruto and I immediately separated and tried to make it seem like nothing happened.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the woman asked leaning on the door and looking between us both. Naruto only blushed before responding.

"Nothing Iruka."

"It sure didn't look like nothing with him kissing you." Iruka said pointing at me. I simply blushed too but it was hidden by my tattoos.

"MA!" Naruto complained.

I only laughed at their funny antics.

"Soooooooooo who are you?" Iruka asked looking at me.

"Oh I'm Kiba Inuzuka." I said extending my hand out.

"Oh please, we hug in this family." Iruka said before grabbing me and bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

When she let me go it took me a while to catch my breath. Naruto only giggled and walked beside Iruka and smiled at me.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto." I said as I began to walk to my car.

"O-okay." he said nervously.

I waved at him before driving off back to my house.

*Naruto POV*

"Who was that?!" Iruka exclaimed closing the door with excitement on her face.

"It's no one just a friend." I said with a clear blush on my face.

"Since when do friends kiss?" Iruka asked edging on the topic.

"It's a long story okay, but he's not my boyfriend if that's what you're getting at." I said walking to my room.

"Fine fine I'll leave it alone for now." Iruka said with a smirk.

I went to my room and sat on my bed and looked at the sunset thinking of Kiba when I felt my phone vibrate. When I took it ok and unlocked it I saw a picture of Kiba shirtless with a caption that said: **so u can remember what I look like ;)**

I started blushing like a tomato and responded to his text.

**You luv teasing me you know that?**

I waited a moment before he answered back.

**Yup.**

I only laughed at his text and sent back: **You're funny. Anyways gtg about to eat dinner.**

I waited for him to respond and he sent back a simple 'Ok'

I went downstairs to except Kyuubi to be there as usual but to no avail.

"Where's Kyuubi at?" I asked.

"Oh he's at a friend's house; I let him stay because I didn't want to keep hearing his harassing today." Iruka said and sat down at the table to eat.

After dinner I took my shower and helped with the dishes. As I was going to bed I saw one last text from Kiba that I got 2minutes ago. When I opened it I nearly died. It was another picture, but this time it wasn't of Kiba's top side but his lower regions, specifically his chest, abs and his dick, and it was hard. I sent him a text back saying: **WHAT THE FUCK! NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO SLEEP TONIGHT!**

I waited a moment before he responded.

**You're welcome o3o**

I only laughed at his text and told him goodnight and a moment later he replied the same thing.

I put my phone on the charger and got under the sheets trying to think of something besides that picture but it didn't work and frankly I had a little 'situation' to take care of so I grabbed my phone and went to the bathroom to fix the issue.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I've been having some family issues and my depression has gotten worse, but that still won't stop me from updating my story, so sit back relax and enjoy ;3**

Chapter 5

It had been a whole day since Kiba and I started goin out but it felt like a year I learned about his family and homophobic mother and annoying sister, according to him at least. He also told me about his father and how he was murdered along with a hundred other people by someone called Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Their names didn't sound familiar at all but it didn't matter I had no relationship to them not that I know of except that Kushina person, her and I had the same last name. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe I really was related to her, but I wouldn't worry myself with negative thoughts, after all I was hanging out with the infamous Kiba Inuzuka. If you describe it as sitting next to somebody and drawing random pictures, then yes we were hanging out. It was the last period of the day and Kiba was sitting back in his chair with his arms behind his head showing off those sexy defined muscles of his. It appeared that he was asleep because he was lightly breathing and his eyes were closed, annoyed I looked toward the teacher to make sure that they weren't looking and I threw a piece of paper at him and it bounced off his tattooed cheek and fell into his lap. He flinched for a bit before his eyes slowly opened and he deeply sighed before stretching and yawned. He looked over at me and smiled. I blushed lightly before turning away; I couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing that picture he sent me. I told that he traumatized me when I saw him in class today but he only responded by smirking at me and giving me a light kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear, "If you really wanna be traumatized, come by house after school."

I still could hear him whispering sweet nothings in my ear and feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Still imagining what it'll be like?" I heard a whisper say in my ear. I froze and turned to be face to face with Kiba.

"Wha-what?" I asked nervously blushing furiously.

"I said are you imagining what I'll do to you later tonight?" Kiba said with a sly look showing off his sexy canines with a smirk. I simply blushed again and looked away to my left and glanced at the clock to see the time, it read 2:37.

Great only 3minutes left in school. For once in my life I was shocked to say that I wanted to say in school so I didn't have to go to Kiba's because I knew as soon as I got to his house I would freak out and just die from nose bleed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiba triumphantly said with a laugh. I simply sighed before I looked toward the door and saw Kyuubi staring at me; he then turned to Kiba and smiled that viscous smile of his. I inwardly growled at him and eventually I calmed down. I waited a second before the last bell rang and I gathered my stuff and walked with Kiba down the stairwell to the parking lot.

"So what do you say Naruto?" Kiba asked looking over to me.

I only gave him a questioning look and tilted my head to the side.

"For me to fuck your brains out." Kiba whispered slyly.

I felt my ears light up at his comment and simply walked to his car without a word. He only laughed loudly at my reaction and followed me to his car.

Kiba first drove me home where I dropped off my school stuff and grabbed my packed duffel bag for the sleep over. Iruka was ecstatic about me sleeping over someone's house but then she became skeptical of it saying 'If you're gonna have sex, use a condom. I don't want you getting any STD's.'

Finally after what seemed like hours of convincing, Iruka finally agreed and let me go out.

As I grabbed my bag I also opened my dresser drawer and got out Kyuubi's black iPhone. I stared at it contemplating whether or not I should give it back to him so soon, I was in a good mood after all, but Kyuubi still had a ways to go before I would allow him to get his phone. I stuck the phone in my left jean pocket and walked out of the house. On my way out the house I noticed Kyuubi wasn't home yet which surprised me because he normally is home by now. I shrugged it off and got in Kiba's car holding my bag between my legs. Kiba gave me a questioning look while tilting his head.

"You can put that in the trunk if you wanted to?" Kiba asked me pointing to my duffel bag.

"Its fine, I'd prefer to carry it." I said with an innocent smile. Kiba only smiled and nodded before backing out of the drive way and driving to his house.

What I failed to notice though were two figures appearing from the side of my house and slowly followed Kiba and I in a silver Honda Odyssey.

*TS Kiba's house*

We pulled up to Kiba's house at around 2:40 which was still relatively early. I got out the car and carried my duffel bag over my shoulder to the front door. Kiba unlocked the door and pressed the lock button on his car without looking back.

"Oh you're cool." I stated smugly as I walked through the door and closed it behind me. Kiba just smiled back at me with that sexy smile of his as he put his keys in a night stand drawer by the door to the left.

"What can I say, I'm born with It." he commented as he walked into the kitchen and whistled for Akamaru.

"Akamaru where you at lazy dog?" he asked as he looked around for the giant white fur ball. There was an awkward silence for about 2 seconds before there was a bark and Akamaru came bounding down the stairs and tackled his master to the floor covering his face with dog slobber. I laughed as Kiba tried effortlessly to push the huge dog off of him but to no avel.

"Okay, okay Akamaru I missed you too boy." Kiba managed to get out as Akamaru kept licking every corner of his face. I finally put my duffel bag down and helped Kiba get Akamaru off of him. Kiba now relieved that the heavy dog was off of him stared gasping for air as I only stood there and laughed. Akamaru walked over to me painting and sniffed me over before looking back at me.

"He wants you to pet him." Kiba stated now breathing normally again.

I looked down at the sitting dog and petted him rubbing behind his large floppy ears. Kiba smiled at me seeing me and Akamaru getting along and walked up the stairs to his room taking his shirt off... again. I followed Kiba to his room and saw him lying on his bed with his hands behind his head showboating his well-defined washboard abs and luscious 6-pack looking up at the ceiling as the light flooded through his room from the window next to his bed reflecting off his olive toned skin making it seem like he was glowing. I had grabbed by duffel bag and put it on the floor next to his bed and I slowly crawled on top of him so that I was looking him in his beautiful dark glistening chocolate brown eyes and he looked back at me. I was currently sitting on his stomach and had my hands on his muscular chest covering his caramel colored nipples. If it was one thing I knew I was sure about it was that I was madly in love with Kiba, or at least his body.

"So what do you wanna do, Naruto?" Kiba asked eyes half closed.

It was a good question seeing as all I do every day was come home do homework and read fanfictions all day long (P.S. I do this in real life X'D).

"Well I dunno Kiba I'm not your average everyday teenage boy. I don't play video games, I don't watch TV, I don't hang out with other guys and I don't-" I stared counting off on my fingers before Kiba interrupted me and brought my head down in a surprise kiss. To say I was surprised was half of it, I was astounded, but I still liked it and closed my eyes kissing Kiba back and melting in his embrace. All of a sudden I heard a camera go off and I opened my eyes to see Kiba take a picture of us kissing. I stopped kissing him and looked over to his phone to see the picture, it was a simple picture, yet it also had so much meaning to it. I had my eyes closed as my blonde hair fell to the side hiding my face from the camera as Kiba had his eyes closed too with my blonde locks lightly touching his tattoos.

"This will be my new computer wallpaper." Kiba said as he put his phone in his pocket. I giggled and then laid my head on his chest listening to Kiba's heartbeat and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I thought you said you were gonna think about dating me?" I asked light enough for Kiba to hear.

He laughed lightly and put his arms around my upper back.

"Well I decided that I'll give you a chance and see how it works out, because frankly you're pretty cute, for a dude." Kiba said the last part as an insult so I hit him in his chest causing him to laugh.

He brought me face level to him and we made out again, slow at first but then becoming heated later on. He licked my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth and I parted my lips letting him enter. We battled for dominance in a game of tongue war in which Kiba won and he pushed my tongue back. He rolled his over so that he was on top and I was lying on his bed. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand. Kiba in one simple term was a sex god. He had an amazing body, was exceptionally strong, tall and not to mention he was very, very, VERY sexy.

Kiba, with his other hand, went down and lifted my shirt up to pinch my pink nubs. I moaned into the kiss as he played with my nipples, twisting them and pinching them.

We broke for air as we painted and looked each other in the eyes.

"Naruto..." Kiba said lightly as he looked down at me with lust clouding his vision.

"Yes Kiba?" I asked barely audible. It was then that I felt something poke my thigh and it dawned on me what it was.

Kiba's cock...

I blushed madly as I noticed his obvious erection and turned my head so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. Kiba brushed his hand to my cheek and slowly turned to look at him. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the afternoon light as he looked down at me with the utmost caring I'd seen in him before.

"I'll only go as far as you want me to go." Kiba whispered in my ear.

I blushed and thought about the consequences of this action, I would most likely have a sore butt in the morning, but I also would have been able to say my boy crush took my virginity and I would also be able to see and feel how big Kiba's 'little friend' really is. Curiosity got the best of me and I nodded toward Kiba signaling him that he could proceed with his actions. I moaned when he put butterfly kisses down my neck all the way to the collar off my shirt. Kiba unpinned me and went under my shirt and lifted over my head and he pinned me back down. His eyes looked over me hungrily and he planted more butterfly kisses on me leading to my nipples to which he sucked on them lovingly and lightly bit them making me moan even more. Kiba went to the other nipple and copied the same actions on it as he did the other. Next he kissed hid way down to my pants and slowly undid my zipper and unbuttoned my pants taking them off starring at the bulge in my boxers like it was water in a desert. He lightly kissed the tip of my cock making my breath hitch. He was about to pull my boxers down when I stopped him.

"I uhh, I wanna return the favor first before we move on." I said with a light blush on my face as Kiba just smirked and nodded and lay on the bed with his hands behind his head like usual. I got in top of him and kissed him on the lips while my hands felt his abs. I slowly kissed to his cheek and then I kissed and licked the spot behind his ear which earned me a moan from him and I smiled. I kissed my way down his chest to his nipples and sucked on them while biting them too. I kissed down to Kiba's abs and kissed around his 'V'. I unbuttoned his pants and in one swift move, took off his pants and boxers. To say I was stunned to see Kiba's cock was about spot on, Kiba was huge! He was at least 9 and half inches long and he had to be 2 and half inches thick, and he was only semi-hard! I starred at his amazingly huge appendage and drooled a little. Kiba laughed my reaction and closed my mouth telling me not to soil my 'food'. I blushed looking at his cock one more time before I went down and licked it making Kiba gasp. It smelled of musk and sweat, it was a serious turn on and it was making me hard by the second. I kissed the uncut tip of Kiba's cock and then I took the tip into my mouth lightly sucking it. Kiba moaned at this and petted the side of my head wanting me to go lower on him and that's precisely what I did. I went down on Kiba until I felt his cock hit the back of my throat, at this point Kiba was releasing pre cum in my mouth and it tasted salty and bitter but at the same time it tasted soooooooooo good. Kiba grabbed my head up so he could kiss me and sat me on his lap. I felt his cock poking at my ass and I giggled into the kiss. Kiba lifted me up and snatched my boxers off making me subconsciously want to cover myself but I had to remind myself what was about to happen.

"Don't be afraid Naru, I won't hurt you." Kiba whispered in my ear and kissed it for reassurance. I simply nodded and let Kiba lay me down as he got three fingers and sucked on them before sticking one in my bottom and I winced in pain at the new area being explored. Kiba let me adjust before sticking the other two in my ass and stared scissoring me. About a minute later I was stretched and ready.

"Are you ready Naru?" Kiba asked me before taking my innocence away forever. I nodded and Kiba slapped his semi-erect cock against my bum and then he began to penetrate me slowly. I grabbed the bed sheets immediately and squeezed for dear life. Kiba saw my pain and stopped his movements so I could adjust to his size. After about a minute I wiggled under him signaling him to move again. Kiba pushed into me all the way and then pulled almost all the way out then forced himself back in hitting my prostate spot on. I screamed in pleasure and pain as he pulled back out and jammed back with enough force to move the bed.

"Damn Naru you're so tight." Kiba said between thrusts as he hit my sweet spot again. Kiba reached down and grabbed my rock hard 7 inch cock and stared jerking me off in tune with his thrusts.

"Kiba im-im I'm gonna-" I never finished because I cam 5 shots of cum on my chest and stomach. Kiba knelt down and stared kissing me again as my ass tightened around his fat cock.

"N-Naruto!" Kiba managed to say before he finally broke and shot 8 loads of his hot thick cum into my ass. I moaned as I felt it fill me to the brim and felt how warm it was. Painting Kiba lay on top of me and pulled out. Today was now officially my favorite day of my life. Kiba got up and looked me in the eyes before smiling and then kissing me. As we stared at each other there was a faint painting sound, Kiba and I looked toward the door to see Akamaru painting and showing a Red Rocket. Kiba laughed and I looked away as Kiba just closed the door and came back to hug me and we silently fell asleep in each other's arms.

*Kiba POV*

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I stared to feel a sensation of emptiness. I looked around my bright room to notice Naruto wasn't there. I swung my legs over my bed side and yawned stretching my stiff muscles. I looked at my clock on my wall and it read 8:48.

*Funny, I thought it was supposed to be dark outside around 8.* I thought then it hit me, it was morning and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

I frantically got up only to realize I was still in my birthday suit. I looked around for some stray boxers only for me to put on Naruto's. As I left my room I heard to bathroom door open and a sleepy blonde come out scratching his back. I smiled as I noticed Naruto was still very much naked and went up to him and hugged him. At first he seemed surprised but then he noticed who I was and hugged me back whispering my name.

"Kiba, last night was amazing, but I think you broke my ass." Naruto said with a laugh.

I simply laughed too and rubbed his back while I kissed his cheek.

"So Kiba, does this mean where you know... dating?" Naruto whispered the last part.

I only smirked and kissed his lips lovingly.

"Does that answer your question?" I said lowly in his ear. He shuddered and then nodded.

He looked down and noticed I had his boxers on and then got fluttered.

"Kiba! Gimme back my boxers!" Naruto yelled with a very noticeable blush.

"You'll have to take them off of me if you want them." I said with a sly attitude.

Naruto's face just blushed more and he looked down at my crouch. I smirked and flexed my dick watching Naruto's face heat up even more. Naruto knelt down and grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled down with one swift movement and instantly my cock flew out and smacked his cheek. I laughed as he turned away from it knowing he wanted to feel it again, but my hopes of get early morning head were shattered when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Kiba wake your lazy ass up or I'll have to come up there!" I heard my mom yell.

I froze in place as I realized she was home but quickly unfroze so I could answer her.

"Y-yes ma'am." I stuttered.

Naruto had a look of fear on his and I simply put a finger up to my mouth and I stepped out of his boxers so he could put them on and I we quietly tip-toed to my room were we hurriedly got dressed. I walked in front of Naruto down the stairs so I could explain the situation to mom. When Naruto and I reached the kitchen I saw my older sister Hana cooking and my mom Tsume helping. Naruto lightly touched my arm and he had a look of despair on his beautiful face. I only rubbed his cheek in reassurance as I called my families attention.

"Mom, Hana, there's something I need to tell you." I said with confidence.

They both turned around to stare at Naruto and proceed to point and ask.

"Who the hell is he? Where's the girl you said you were going to have over?" my mom basically barked at me.

"That's the thing ma, there was no girl, it was just Naruto." I said while smiling at him.

"What?! What are you getting to?" my mom asked me getting impatient.

I sighed to myself *it's now or never.* I told myself.

"Mom, Naruto is my boyfriend."

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH clifhanger, I'm such abad person TT-TT**

**but don't worry it'll all be settaled out in the next chappie.**

**and also the thing with Naruto's parents I've planed something special for them in theend so don't you worry your pretty little face's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys but here's the latest chapter to million dollar boyfriend**

Chapter 6

*In the previous episode*

"Mom, Naruto is my boyfriend."

*Now back to the story* (Pewdiepie reference X'D)

*Naruto pov*

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" Tsume yelled at the top of her lungs making some of the hanging dishes rattle.

"I said he's my boy-" before Kiba could finish his sentence Tsume ran up to him and slapped him across the face. I gasped in fear as I saw the ferocity in her eyes. Kiba just turned his head to look back at his mom with a serious look on his face.

"No matter what you do or say to me, I'm not breaking up with Naruto." Kiba said gripping my waist and holding me close. I flinched at his touch at first because I was afraid his mom might hit me too, until I looked up in his eyes and I saw the glint of anger and defense in his eyes I thought I saw something else but I brushed it off.

"Well then if you're gonna live the life of a faggot, I guess there's only one thing to do." Tsume said before pointing a finger a Kiba and I saw the light leave his eyes.

"You, Kiba Inuzuka are hear by dis-" before Tsume could finish her sentence Kiba's sister Hana moved in front of us with arms outstretched.

"Hana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsume asked putting her hand down.

I can't let you disown Kiba, even if he is gay." Hana said looking back at Kiba and I with a warm smile.

"And why is that?" Tsume asked crossing her arms.

"It's because, I'm a lesbian." Hana said putting her arms down.

Tsume just stared with a look of shock on her face along with Kiba and me who was just as surprised as Tsume.

"But, Hana." Tsume stared.

"No mom I have been like this for a long time now and I don't regret my choices." Hana stood proud with a kind of demeanor to her that seemed like she was not afraid.

"Hana I-" Tsume started again but was interrupted.

"And nothing you say now will make me change, so I guess you can either accept us, for who we are, or we can both leave and you can live a lonely life regretting your harsh and unnecessary decision." Hana said backing up to stand next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Although I may have just met her I felt like we've known each other for years and we best friends. Tsume just let her head fall as she clinched her hand into a fist and punched a hole in the red and black tiled backsplash of the kitchen and started crying.

"You're both so stupid you know?" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Immediately she lunged at us and hugged us, all of us. She cried in my chest as she squeezed the life out of all of us.

"Can't... breathe..." Kiba managed to get out before Tsume saw our faces were all purple and let us go.

"Sorry." she said whipping her tears away.

We fixed our clothes and looked back to Tsume who had a faint smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for over reacting earlier, it was wrong of me." Tsume apologized.

"Its fine ma, as long as you still love us, it doesn't really matter." Kiba said putting an arm around my waist again.

"Oh I never really introduced myself did I? I'm Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's and Hana's mom, and you're?" Tsume stuck her hand out to me; I looked at it for a moment before shaking it and greeting her back.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba's boyfriend." I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Well I guess I have no choice to be happy with you two now do I?" she stated bluntly and laughed. I laughed back and all felt right for once in my life.

*T.S. Some hours later [everything is resolved]*

Kiba's pov

Everything was finally right again, Naruto and my mom got together, Hana and I came out of the closet together amazingly enough, and we were all a big happy family. Naruto currently is lying next to me with his head in my lap in my room watching TV. Hana had started on dinner again and Tsume, well ma was just soaking everything in and trying to be reasonable about it. I patted Naruto's fluffy spiked blonde locks and held him close to my shirtless body that acted like its own personal heater, at least to Naruto it did.

"Oi, Naruto don't you have to go home before Iruka gets worried?" I asked looking down at him.

Naruto didn't answer so I turned his face toward me and saw he was soundly asleep.

*Cute* I said to myself.

I slowly and stealthily maneuvered myself from under him and picked him up bridle style and went downstairs to take him home.

Hana was sitting on the couch, passed out, and probably finished with dinner. I looked to the clock on the clock on the microwave and saw it read 6:36 P.M. in bright green digital text. I was about to walk out the door with keys and Naruto in hand when Tsume walked around the corner and saw me holding Naruto.

"What are doing with Naruto?" she asked walking over to me and checking Naruto's temperature to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"He's fine mom he just fell asleep and I'm taking him home so his mom isn't worried." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok, but be home before dark." she said with her normal demanding voice.

"Don't worry I will." I said and with that I walked out of the door.

I opened my passenger door and set Naruto down in the car and buckled him in as I closed his door and went to the other side and started the car and strapped myself in and drove off.

Sasuke pov

"It seems they're still together, what's our next course of action?" I asked our 'leader' who was in our groups trademark black cloak with red clouds and straw hat.

"We keep watch on the two and contact the others and update them on the recent events."

"Affirmative, but when do we execute the plan?" I asked getting up from behind the bushes I was hiding behind.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, all good things happen to those who wait." he said with that menacing grin that resembles Kiba's and I just walked to my car and drove off knowing he would get back home just fine by himself.

Naruto pov

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and I see the world slowly passing me by. I get up and whipped the sleep out of my eyes and I see that I'm in Kiba's car with a very sexy Kiba driving it to what looked like my house.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Kiba said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and looked at him with his one hand on the wheel and the other on the arm rest, not to mention he was very much shirtless and he looked so sexy with his muscles showing so much.

"Don't drool, would make things to obvious." Kiba said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up and drive." I said with my face heating up by the minute.

A couple of minutes passed and we arrived at my house but Kiba didn't get out he just sat there in his seat like he was contemplating something.

"Naruto." he finally said in a low tone.

"Yes Kiba, what is it?" I asked afraid he would break up with me.

"It's just, do I really have dog breath?" he asked looking over to me with a smile on his face. Somewhere in my head a vein busted as I gritted my teeth and smacked him on the top of his head.

"Don't do that to me! I thought you were gonna break up with me you baka!" I yelled at him and got out the car slamming the door.

"Naru baby I'm sorry!" Kiba tried to apologize but I didn't listen until I got to the door and knocked.

"Naruto I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you, honestly. "Kiba said trying to see my face but I simply turned away.

"Naruto." Kiba said and hugged me from behind and kissed my neck as his big strong arms squeezed my waist. I melted as he licked my neck and I finally turned back to him and he smiled that sexy grin of his that I love so much and kissed me on my lips ever so greatly. Right as we were about to deepen the kiss the door opened revealing Iruka with two bloody cotton balls in her nose as she held them in place.

"Oh hi Naruto welcome back, is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" she said in what seemed like one second. I blinked a couple of times before decoding what she just said and nodding.

"Hi I'm Iruka and you are?" Iruka asked stretching her hand out to Kiba and he gladly took it and shook it.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet you Iruka." Kiba said with his friendly grin present on his face.

"So mom what's with the cotton balls?" I asked like I didn't know that she got a nose bleed from me and Kiba making out.

"Ohhh it was nothing o accidentally hit my nose on one of the cabinets." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Mhmm ok anyways Kiba did you wanna come in?" I asked turning to him.

"I probably shouldn't, I know Hana wants me to help with dinner." he said and held me close to his muscular chest and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later blondie." he said with a playful grin ignoring my insults to him and drove off.

"He is soooooooooo hot." my mom said with the cotton balls even more bloody.

"Oh my god, I am so done with you. No hitting on my boyfriend!" I said to her as I walked to my room, I noticed that Kyuubi wasn't there and it scared me how much he wasn't home nowadays.

"Hey ma, where's Kyu-" I didn't get to finish that sentence as said person walked through the door.

"I'm home, is the fan girl still at her boyfriend's house?" he asked turning the corner to stare at me.

"I guess not." he said smugly and walked to his room with a strange bag draped over his back as he closed his door.

"One of these days, just you wait Kyuubi." I said to myself and walked to my room and closed my own door.


End file.
